Naruto's Everyday Ninja Life
by Simple-Minded Idiot
Summary: A sneak peek at a day in the life of almost everyone's favorite blond boy... who's now Rokudaime Hokage.


Being the Hokage was hard. Mountains of paperwork that never seemed to decrease, making decisions that had the ability to change life in Konoha as everyone knew it, monitoring Konoha, going to insanely boring meetings, trying to stop Jiraiya from peeking, and trying to stop Tsunade from totally killing Jiraiya because he was peeking or because he teased or insulted her. There were also the fans. Even if Uzumaki Naruto's fans were quite a few, that is if compared to a certain _someone_'s number of fans, they were still very hard to handle. Ninja skills and hormones had always been a dangerous combination.

Naruto had to go through all the aforementioned things every single day since he became the Rokudaime Hokage which happened when he was eighteen years old. Four years had passed since then.

"Of course we'll help, Kazekage-sama," someone said.

"Is he still awake, Uchiha?" someone else said. "We can do this meeting some other time."

"No, it's fine."

"The villagers and Uzumaki trust you so much that you can be the assistant Hokage?"

"Anything can happen. Besides, even if they didn't trust me, they'd still let me handle things diplomatic-wise. This dobe speaks without thinking and he might act impulsively."

Naruto blinked. His surroundings came into focus. He then remembered that he was in a meeting. Uchiha Sasuke was sitting beside him while the Godaime Kazekage Gaara, and the liaison between Konoha and Suna, Temari, was sitting in front of them.

"Wazzup, Gaara?" Naruto asked in a voice that gave the impression that he had just woken up.

A tiny smile appeared on Gaara's face. It was so tiny that it could be barely seen. His blond friend had never failed to amuse him. Or remind him what it was to be child with that carefree look on that face. Sasuke sighed.

"Kazekage-sama was just asking if Konoha could help Suna reconstruct their village because of a war with Kiri that happened three days ago. They also need medical help seeings as there aren't a lot of medic-nins in Suna," Sasuke said.

"I pity you, Uchiha," Temari said.

"Everyone does." Everyone really did. Well, not really. He deserved it in a way. He _did_ leave Konoha on his own accord. "What do you want Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon?"

"Dammit! How did he find us?" someone said.

Three people emerged from the wall. They were hidden by a cloth that blended very nicely with the wall. The one who had spoken was Konohamaru. Naruto grinned. Salvation! Those brats were the best at being the centers of distraction. He would definitely do whatever they want now. Hell, he'd even give them those B-ranked missions they craved for. Surely Ebisu was that special of a jounin. The guy could handle the consequences of being in a B-rank mission with a troupe of newly-turned-chuunin.

Suddenly, someone appeared beside Sasuke. It was Hyuuga Neji. He turned to Naruto with a serious look on his face. If anyone had walked in that moment, they might have thought that the Hyuuga Clan Genius was going to propose to their dear Hokage.

"Hokage-sama, Tsunade-san and Jiraiya-san are fighting again," he said, thoroughly disappointing Temari's fantasies of hot assex.

"That's the fourth time this day!" Naruto exclaimed. "Can't _you_ stop them, Neji? I have a meeting you see―"

"A meeting which I believe, with all respect, can be handled by Uchiha, Hokage-sama," Temari said.

Really. It wasn't as if Naruto was helping anyway. He could make himself useful by fixing up the local problems.

Naruto frowned. He really didn't want to be in the middle of one of Tsunade and Jiraiya's fights. The last time he tried to stop them which was two hours ago he got punched, thrown around, kicked, pounded, yelled at, screamed at, and shouted at.

Despite being the Hokage, that didn't mean that he could still beat two of the Legendary Sannin in their "argue state."

"You can go stop them from fighting. It'll liven you up," Sasuke said.

Naruto huffed. He then stood up and disappeared from the room. It'll do more than just _liven him up_. It would kill him. Dammit! Why didn't anybody _care_? He was the Hokage for the love of ramen! He was supposed to be revered! Then again, if he was to blurt this out, Sasuke, being the bastard that he was, would point out that _being revered_ and _being cared for_ were two different things. Just because you respected someone didn't mean you actually had to care for them...

Naruto felt irritated. Now he was contradicting himself! He'd gotten Sasuke far too into character.

"I'm betting my salary that he'll be back three hours from now," Neji said.

"Five hours," Gaara said.

"Three and a half hours," Temari said.

"Four hours," Sasuke said.

Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon blinked. Then Konohamaru grinned.

"I'm betting an hour!" he proudly said.

"My salary is fifty thousand ryou," Neji said, then he turned to the youngest gambler in the room with something akin to pity in his eyes. "And Uzumaki has never stopped any of their fights within an hour."

"I believe in Naruto-nii!" Konohamaru said.

_I am going to fucking kill you, Naruto-nii, if you don't come back here in an hour!_, he thought.

If anyone had asked them why they were gambling, they had the perfect cover-up story. Their once-upon-a-time jounin teachers had said that luck was also essential to a shinobi. They were merely testing their luck, that was all.

* * *

Eventually, Naruto approximately four hours later. He was littered with bruises and wounds and dirt. He looked quite the ragamuffin. He looked harassed. If only he'd known earlier that being Hokage would include breaking up fights between exceedingly powerful old people that had twisted friendships, he never would've done it. 

This, obviously enough, made Sasuke the winner since his guess was nearest. Needless to say, everyone's favorite blond Rokudaime Hokage, since he was the only Rokudaime Hokage, was surprised when Konohamaru, Temari, Gaara, and Neji each gave Sasuke a very large amount of money.

Tsunade would be so proud that one of the best shinobi had inherited something from her. If only she knew. Or maybe she'd just try to abuse this and parade Uchiha around the gambling district.

"Fifth time in a row, Uchiha," Temari said.

"Did I miss something?" Naruto asked. "And why are you and Gaara still here?"

"Some things in life will always remain a mystery," Gaara said.

"You should try going to casinos," Temari said to Sasuke.

"He does," Neji said.

Naruto blinked once more. What happened within those four hours that he was gone anyway?

"Will you be coming back tomorrow so that we can discuss Suna's reconstruction and all further?" he asked.

"We've already sorted things out," Gaara said. "Hyuuga and Uchiha will tell you all the details."

"But, we'll be coming back tomorrow," Temari said.

The two disappeared afterwards. Naruto then looked at Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon.

"What do you three want anyway?" he asked.

"Just wanted to tell you that we caught Kakashi sucking Iruka-sensei's face," Konohamaru said as nonchalantly as he could since he knew very well that it could add to _the_ _effect_. Whatever_ the effect_ was.

Naruto's eyes widened. Whatever _the effect_ was, Konohamaru was sure that it was achieved. Those wide eyes and near-hyperventilation-state, not to mention the twitching, should be enough proof.

"NANI?!" he exclaimed.

That pervert! How in the world did he seduce the innocent Iruka-sensei?! Naruto bolted out of the room immediately, quickly finding where Kakashi and Iruka's chakra were. What if this was non-con?! What if Iruka-sensei had been drugged or blackmailed?!

Poor Naruto. He might just die from a cardiac.

Hinata would give a damn... if only she knew that this was what her dear Naruto went through every single day of his life after he became Hokage. Sasuke would've cared if he wasn't, well, _Sasuke_. Sakura wouldn't ever pity Naruto with problems like those because it took more than that to make her care about him. Perhaps she would've cared if he was Sasuke-kun. Kakashi would love to care, a wee bit jokingly though, if it wasn't that Naruto was currently chasing him with an Oodama Rasengan, Iruka would care for Naruto... if only the blond would stop chasing Kakashi and wreaking havoc.

And all of those occurred daily.

* * *

I don't even know what possessed me to write this. Sorry for the senselessness. 


End file.
